ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Agents of W.A.D.E./Tropes
These are tropes of Agents of W.A.D.E.. Tropes *'Action Girl:' pretty much every female girl on it. *'Adaptational Dumbass:' Kitty. *'Adaptational Intelligence:' MJ. *'Adaptational Jerkass:' MJ and Felicia. *'Adptational Kindness:' Flash Thompson, at the point he and Peter are friendlier towards each other. *'Adptational Nice Guy:' Deadpool is a far better person. *'Adaptational Villainy:' **Felicia once more. **Natasha, Wanda and Sue since they're under Amora's influence. *'Adapted Out:' **Neither Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy or Liz Allan appear at all. **Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and Hulk don't appear. **While Red Skull doesn't appear on it, he is occasionally mentioned by the Spies, Sin or other Hydra members. *'Adorkable:' all three are this in different ways. *'Age Lift:' **Sin is a teenager in this title. **So is Star-Lord. **Black Cat was aged down to the same age as the Spies in order to her advances towards Peter don't become too pervy and pedophilic due to the age difference between them. *'Affectionate Parody:' the series is inspired by Totally Spies! and the spy genre in general. *'Alpha Bitch:' Felicia, Sinthea and sometimes MJ. *'Badass Adorable:' the main spies. *'Badass Bookworm:' MJ. *'Berserk Button:' TBD *'Big Applesauce:' most of the events are set in New York City. *'Big Bad:' TBD *'Blonde, Brunette, Redhead:' Cassie (blonde), Kitty (brunette) and MJ (redhead). *'Beauty, Brains and Brawn:' Kitty (beauty), MJ (brains) and Cassie (brawn). *'Boobs of Steel:' TBD *'Butt-Monkey:' Kitty suffers the most of it, but not even MJ and Cassie are safe of it. *'Canada, Eh?:' both Deadpool and Wolverine were born in Canada. *'Cloudcuckoolander:' TBD *'Composite Character:' the comic's MJ mixes elements from both her original counterpart and Gwen Stacy. *'Corrupt the Cutie:' this happens a lot. *'Daddy's Girl:' Sin is mentioned to be very spoiled by Red Skull. *'Distracted by the Sexy:' Kitty would stop a battle just to flirt with any boy she finds cute. *'Dumb Blonde:' Cassie due to her naïvety. *'Expy:' some readers compared this incarnation of MJ to DC's Barbara Gordon, also known as Batgirl: both are redheads, both are very smart, both are heroines and both date a fellow hero (Spider-Man in MJ's case and Nightwing in Batgirl's case). *'Face-Heel Turn:' W.A.D.E.'s original Spies become loyal to TBD. *'Fiery Redhead:' MJ. *'First Girl Wins:' Deadpool mentioned that he broke up with Death and went back to Vanessa since he admitted that it ain't funny to be immortal when his true love is gone. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' there are plenty of adult jokes. *'Girly Bruiser:' all three mains fit, especially Kitty. *'Has a Type:' Kitty has a preference for guys named Peter. *'Heel-Face Turn:' Star-Lord betrays the Mandarin after learning that his targets are actually nice people and TBD. *'Heroes Want Redheads:' MJ was able to hook up with Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man. *'Hollywood Nerd:' TBD *'Hormone-Addled Teenager:' Kitty. *'Jerkass:' TBD *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' MJ and sometimes Kitty. *'Lovable Alpha Bitch:' MJ. *'Lovely Angels:' the main trio. *'Ms. Fanservice:' TBD *'Nerds are Sexy:' MJ. *'Official Couple:' **Spider-Man and MJ way before the events of the first issue. **Star-Lord and Shadowcat starting with TBD. *'Redheads Are Uncool:' even if she's still everyone's favorite redhead, MJ isn't treated fairly. *'Slapstick Knows No Gender:' the girls aren't safe from slapstick. *'Stepford Smiler:' TBD. *'The Big Damn Kiss:' the famous kiss from the 2002 Spider-Man film is spoofed in the first issue as MJ kisses Peter after revealing that she already knew his true identity. *'The Ditz:' Kitty. *'The Fashionista:' TBD *'Tomboy and Girly Girl:' TBD *'Town Girls:' **Femme: Kitty. **Butch: Cassie. **Neither: MJ. *'Valley Girl:' TBD Trivia *'Dueling Works:' with DC Super Hero Girls. * YMMV *'Best Known for the Fanservice:' like its inspiration, the comic is known for showing the female leads in fetishy situations and occasionally in revealing clothes like swimming suits or, in the worse case scenario, slave outfits. *'Designated Hero:' TBD *'Designated Monkey:' TBD *'Designated Villain:' TBD *'Complete Monster:' **The Mandarin was willing to kill Cassie on live televison. He has also hired Star-Lord to kill the Spies and set up a full blown bombing of W.A.D.E. HQ. **Mysterio attempted to destroy New York City as well as having a perverted pedophilic crush on Cassie. **Amora kidnapped W.A.D.E.'s original Spies and brainwashed them into serving her, eventually having them nearly kill the new Spies. *'Evil is Cool:' TBD *'Evil is Sexy:' TBD Funny * Heartwarming * Tear Jerker * Nightmare Fuel * Ho Yay *There are hints that Felicia and Sinthea are in love. * Category:Tropes Category:Agents of W.A.D.E. Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas